


Horns and Bows

by AkumaRyoshi



Category: Tera (Video Games), Tera - Fandom
Genre: Bar fights, Castanic, Elf, Fighting, MMO, MMORPG, Minor Swearing, Original Character(s), Short Story, TERA, Video Game, Wordcount: 100-1.000, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaRyoshi/pseuds/AkumaRyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small bar, and a certain Elf has had enough of this stupid Castanic's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horns and Bows

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story was written because my friend kept talking shit about archers. Enjoy!

“And with my last arrow, I strung my bow and took out _two_ of those bastard Lokians! The idiots never saw it coming,” said the voice echoing around the small bar above the murmur, sounding extra loud to the sensitive hearing of the Elf sitting in the corner. 

“I saved my entire team that day, I’m pretty much a hero.”

Faelwen adjusted the sword on his back and looked up from his drink to find the source of the obnoxious voice. From his corner he could see a Castanic, a tall man with sharp horns, clad in a revealing leather vest, pants, and shiny black boots. Faelwen scoffed at the women by the horned man’s sides, hanging off his every word.

The Elf tucked a long blond hair behind his pointed ear and said into his drink, albeit loudly, “typical for an archer to run out of arrows, the useless fools.”  
He was tired and it was late, so Faelwen wanted nothing more than to just drink in peace.

Suddenly the laughter coming from the front of the bar stopped, and a few of the other patrons looked up in confusion at the silence.

“What is it, Viator?” asked one of the women beside the Castanic, a beautiful brunette with curved horns.

The Castanic, Viator, stood up, shrugging the women from his arms and looked over at Faelwen.

“What the hell did you just say, _Elf_?” Viator spat out the last word like it disgusted him.

Faelwen finished his drink then also stood up.

“I said, it’s typical for you useless Archers to run out of arrows. You boast of such amazing feats, yet in battle you do nothing but cower behind us Slayers and watch while we do all of the fighting.”

Viator noted the long blade Faelwen had behind his back. It was faintly glowing, signalling its power. 

At this point the whole bar was quiet, and as Viator opened his mouth to say a witty retort, a fluffy bear like Popori waddled up between them.

“Please, both of you, tonight is not a night for fighting. May we go back to our drinks and friends in peace?”

Viator smirked and took a step closer towards Faelwen, saying to the Popori, “Well my furry little friend, maybe if this pompous little shit didn’t insult my class –”

“Then contribute to the fight you cowardly dog!”

During their argument, both Faelwen and Viator had stepped closer to each other until they were but a foot away, and were reaching for their respective weapons that were sheathed on their backs. A small group had formed around where they were standing in the centre of the bar, murmuring and watching attentively. 

The bartender, a portly human, said to them in a gruff voice, “take it outside boys, they’ll be no fightin’ here.”

“Ha! ‘Boys’. To think any of you waifish, glittery, twits are actually male-”

Viator was cut off when Faelwen felt himself fill with rage and jumped forward, swinging a punch at the other man. The Castanic quickly swerved to the side, coming around to jab Faelwen in the ribs.

Some of the people around them began to cheer on the fighters, others, namely the Popori, were looking more uncomfortable by the second.

Viator had just managed to throw Faelwen onto the table when his shoulders were grabbed by the bartender and another Elf. He barely had time to yelp before he was thrown out the bar’s doors, landing on his back on the paved path outside. A dull thud accompanied by a low groan meant Faelwen had joined him on the ground.

Blinking to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness of the street, Viator pulled himself up and checked to see that his bow wasn’t damaged during the fall. He looked over to see Faelwen glaring at him, already standing upright and sword tight in his grip.

A couple of other bar goers had followed them out of the bar to see if the fight would continue.

“Ready to see how an Archer fights, pretty-boy?”

Faelwen just scoffed at him and raised his blade, moving his stance into something more aggressive.

Suddenly, both he and the other Elf nearby stood up straight and looked towards the Eastern Road which lead to the outskirts of Amestra.

“Scions of Lok,” the Elf by the door said in a low voice. “They’re approaching, at least 20, maybe 30 of them.”

Viator lowered his bow and looked out into the night, trying to see in the dim lights coming from the bar and the few stores still open.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

The war bell for the city tolled, people spilled out from their homes, and fighters of all classes quickly prepared for the incoming threat.

Viator could hear it too now; amongst the bells and raised voices of the villagers there was the dull steady thud of pounding feet on the stone road, and scraping metal as swords were unsheathed.

Faelwen and Viator looked at each other, knowing their petty differences would have to be forgotten in the face of the upcoming battle. They both nodded once before jumping into their place, Faelwen at the front lines and Viator among the other Archers lining the roof tops.

The battle between the Scions of Lok and the fighters of the village ended at sunrise, and the fighters had won against the Lokians, but not without loses of their own. As people tended to their wounded, Faelwen rested with his back against the wall to close his eyes and catch his breath. He heard someone walk up and stand next to him, and Fealwen opened his eyes slightly to see Viator cleaning his arrows and put them back in his quiver. 

Dark Castanic eyes met the Elf’s blue ones and with a small smile Viator said to Faelwen, “So how about a drink? I think I owe you one for savin’ my arse back there.”

“Think nothing of it,” mumbled Faelwen, “I suppose I owe you a drink too in that case. You did indeed take out two Lokians with one arrow.”

“Hell _yes_ I did! Come on lets go, the bar’s this way. What’s left of it, anyway”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story i've written (since I was like 5, lmao) so any feedback is welcome!


End file.
